Bed Ridden
by Avidreader1993
Summary: Lara and Sam's Valentines day


"Don't drop it…Don't drop it," I muttered as I carried the tray of food and hot tea to the bedroom. I nudged the slightly ajar door opened and continued to attempt to not spill anything.

"Please tell me our kitchen is still intact?" I heard Lara say. Her voice was slightly muffled since her head was partly buried in her pillow.

"Hey…I can cook," I said as I made my way over to her side of the bed. I heard Lara snort at my comment when she proceeded to sit up against the headboard. I stopped at the foot of the bed and glared at her.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to make fun of me when I'm carrying a tray of food that I know you are hungry food," I said. I pretended that I was going to turn and leave, "Wait…no…I'm hungry," Lara whined.

I smiled at her and went over and placed the tray over her lap. "Happy birthday…" I said before placing a kiss on her lips. Lara caressed my cheek, "thank you," she thanked. I placed a small peck on her nose then moved to sit at the edge of her bed with her.

"So did you actually cook this?" Lara asked after she took a sip of her tea. "Yes I did," I told her but judging by her raised eye brow she knew I was lying.

"Was the shop packed?" she asked. She was talking about the coffee shop that I went to pick up the egg, cheese and sausage sandwich at.

"Yeah it was. There was like four couples making out in line; I had to clear my throat several times to get them to move up," I said.

Lara rolled her eyes. She cut her sandwich in half and offered me the other half. I refused, "I had a double chocolate chip muffin," I admitted. I watched Lara's eyes scan up and down my body, "I don't understand where you put it all," she said.

"I could eat a million muffins with the amount of calories I burn with you," I told her with a sly grin but the innuendo went right over Lara's head.

"We don't have that many expeditions," Lara protested. I leaned forward close to her ear, "I didn't mean expeditions," I whispered. When I leaned back Lara had that cute blush that I love.

I giggled before getting up and going into the closest to get her gift. I grabbed the medium sized box and crawled under the covers on my side of the bed. Lara placed her tea cup on the nightstand and put the tray on the floor.

"I had gotten you chocolates, there in the car, and I was going to get you flowers but yeah…" Lara explained.

"Sweetie…stop its fine. This is more of a birthday gift anyways," I reassured her. Two days ago Lara came down with a bad cold and has been bed ridden ever since meaning our plans for tonight were kind of halted.

Lara grabbed the box and removed the wrapping paper. I watched her eyes go wide and her hand go to her mouth to cover up her gasp, "Sam…how…I've been searching for years," Lara said.

"It wasn't easy. I spent more time in an actual classroom and library in the last two months than I did in four years at university," I joked. I wasn't lying though since I had to speak to Lara old professors so they could help me; that meant I was stuck in their classroom for a number of hours listening to them go on and on. At least when lara goes on and on she is sexy and I can shut her up; I couldn't shut them up.

"Do you understand what I could do with this? This is Sir Francis Drake's journal…I could…Sam."

I praised myself for the fact that I made Lara practically speechless. She flipped through the pages with the up most care before placing it in her night stand drawer and turning to face me fully.

"Now I really wish I had been able to properly get you something," Lara groaned. I ran my finger down her cheek. "Every Valentine's day I used to dread because I would always end up alone or the guy I was with was a prick but…this year. Lara I'm surprised every day that you are with me and it makes me happy knowing that I won't be alone tonight. I might not get laid tonight but…" Lara shoved me as I giggled.

She started to poke at my ticklish ribs and leave little kisses on my bare arms. I tried to get away but Lara had flipped herself on top of me and locked me in with her thighs. We kept up our little war up for a few minutes until Lara started to cough.

Lara went to roll off me but I stopped her, "No…I'm enjoying the view," I told her. Lara rolled her eyes but stayed on top of my hips. "I love you Sam…and I don't plan on leaving you. And the fact that you're surprised that I'm with you is insane. I…I'd be insane to leave you…I know it's a cliché but you're my match. Sam…I can't imagine my life without you," Lara expressed. I felt the warm tears slide down my cheeks. Lara reached down and wiped them away before leaning down and kissing each eyelid. I wrapped my arms around her neck and brought her lips to mine for a kiss. When I tried to deepen the kiss Lara pulled back, "I'll get you sick," she argued. I wrapped m arms tighter, "we'll be sick together," I said.

Lara tried to protest again but I halted her words with my mouth. It wasn't long before I deepened the kiss and any protest that she had was forgotten when I flipped her on to her back.

"Happy Birthday," I whispered to her. Lara locked her hazel eyes with mine, "Happy Valentines day."


End file.
